The time and schedule demands placed on individuals in modern society often require that they eat on the go and in locations lacking full food preparation facilities. In response to this need, food manufacturers have provided traditional food products in transportable packaging arrangements that can be opened and consumed away from home, such as at work or school, without needing secondary containers, utensils, or other appliances found at home. As one example, a portable yogurt product sold by Yoplait® under the trade name GoGurt® is supplied in a plastic tube and can be consumed without a spoon. To consume the product, the consumer can cut and/or tear the end off the tube, insert the open end of the tube into their mouth, and then squeeze the contents directly into their mouth. This arrangement eliminates the need for a spoon, making the product convenient to consume away from home.
It is common for food manufacturers to provide food products in a variety of different size containers. This allows the purchaser to select a size of product suitable for the intended consumer and sufficient to satisfy their appetite. For example, a purchaser selecting a product for her family may purchase one size container for a younger child and then switch to a larger size container as the child grows and ages.
Manufacturers of food products delivered in tube containers can increase the size of their tube containers to increase the volume of product provided to the consumer. However, convenience and portability may be limited if a tube container becomes either too long or too wide. If the tube container is too long, it may not fit conveniently in a lunch box or other carrier taken by the consumer on the go. Similarly, if the tube container is too wide, it may not fit conveniently in the consumer's mouth for dispensing product.